


One of a thousand regrets

by Leya



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya





	One of a thousand regrets

Aizawa Taki hatte große Mühe darauf verwendet, sich dem Anlass entsprechend zu anzukleiden.

Lange stand er vor dem Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer und begutachtete sein Erscheinungsbild von allen Seiten, immer auf der Suche nach der kleinsten Unregelmäßigkeit oder dem winzigsten Fältchen, das die Wirkung, die er mit seinem Aussehen erreichen wollte, beeinträchtigen mochte.

Als er endlich so weit war, dass er sich auf den Weg machen konnte, war die Zeit, die er für dieses Treffen vereinbart hatte, beinahe um eine halbe Stunde überschritten worden.

Nun gut, das konnte man nicht ändern und selbst wenn seine Geschäftspartner ungehalten über die Verspätung waren... wen kümmerte das? Sie würden doch auf ihn warten.

Aizawa humpelte langsam die Treppe hinunter, immer eine Hand am Treppengeländer um das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, das durch die Stahlschiene an seinem linken Bein erheblich gestört war. Früher hatte er oft nur so zum Spaß die Treppe genommen, selbst wenn sein Ziel im sechsten oder siebten Stockwerk lag. Heute stellte schon das Betreten des Bürgersteigs ein Problem dar.

’Beruhige dich’, ermahnte er sich in Gedanken, während er die letzten Stufen überwand und endlich den Gehweg erreichte. Sein Taxi wartete bereits und Aizawa ignorierte mit stoischer Miene den mitleidsvollen Blick des Fahrers, dessen Hilfsangebot er mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zur Seite wischte.

Aufatmend sank er in die weichen Polster. „Zum Hafen bitte.“

Der Fahrer nickte nur und fädelte sich problemlos in den mittlerweile dünner gewordenen Verkehr ein. Er machte keinen Versuch, sich mit seinem Fahrgast zu unterhalten und Aizawa war mehr als dankbar dafür. So konnte er sich in Gedanken ungestört auf das bevorstehende Ereignis vorbereiten.

“Wir sind da.“

Sie hatten ihr Ziel schneller als gedacht erreicht und der Sänger brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er aus den Tagträumen zurückkehrte, denen er sich in den letzten Minuten hingegeben hatte. Er reichte dem Fahrer das Fahrgeld und machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg.

Obwohl es bis zu der Lagerhalle nicht weit war, erschien die Entfernung ihm doch riesig. Kein Wunder, wenn man sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit eines Achtzigjährigen fortbewegte, der obendrein auch noch auf eine Gehhilfe angewiesen war.

Wie er sein neues Leben hasste.

Doch schon bald würde er endlich Genugtuung für das erhalten, was ihm durch den Unfall genommen worden war und dann würde er die Vergangenheit endlich loslassen und optimistisch in die Zukunft blicken können.

Unter Schwierigkeiten öffnete er die kleine Tür, die in das Innere der Lagerhalle führte.

“Sie sind zu spät.“

Aizawa drehte sich schwerfällig zu demjenigen um, der in den Schatten hinter der Tür auf ihn gewartet hatte und schenkte dem dunkelgekleideten Mann ein humorloses Lächeln. „Sie haben dennoch gewartet.“

“Natürlich.“

Der Sänger nickte nur und ging kommentarlos weiter. Das Geräusch seiner unregelmäßigen Schritte hallte unnatürlich laut in der leeren Halle wider und für einen kurzen Augenblick war Aizawa versucht, anzuhalten, nur um endlich wieder Stille einkehren zu lassen.

Nur wenige Schritte trennten ihn noch von der Begegnung mit seiner Nemesis, die ihn in der Mitte des großen Raumes erwartete.

Eine einsame Glühbirne tauchte die Gestalt auf dem Stuhl in grelles Licht und ließ die Stricke, mit denen die schlanken Handgelenke an beide Seiten der Lehne gefesselt worden waren, in unverhüllter Klarheit hervortreten. Der Kopf war vorwärts geneigt, das Gesicht halb verborgen unter wirren, blonden Strähnen.

Unhörbar formten seine Lippen den verhassten Namen, dann verließ er die schützende Dunkelheit, die außerhalb des Lichtkegels herrschte und trat dicht an den anderen heran.

Der Blondschopf sah ihn zwar an, doch Aizawa konnte kein Verstehen in den meergrünen Augen erkennen, die für seinen Geschmack noch viel zu verschleiert von dem verabreichten Betäubungsmittel waren.

Er räusperte sich verhalten und eröffnete das Spiel.

„Seguchi Tohma.“

 

~~~

 

Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf machten ihm das Nachdenken fast unmöglich, aber der blonde Musiker verfügte über eine eiserne Disziplin und diese war es auch, die ihn in die Lage versetzte, sich innerhalb der dumpfen Benommenheit die seinen Geist umhüllte, auf eine bestimmte Wahrnehmung zu konzentrieren und diese als Fixpunkt in einem Universum aus Schmerzen zu nutzen.

Das Brennen in seinen Handgelenken bot dafür die besten Voraussetzungen und Tohma richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses Brennen, nahm es gleichsam als Anker und zog sich daran Stück für Stück in die Realität zurück.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, doch trotz aller Vorsicht war er nicht auf das grelle Licht gefasst, dass sich einer Lanze gleich in seinen Kopf bohrte und so schloss er sie schnell wieder. Sekundenlang hallte jeder seiner Herzschläge einer Trommel gleich in seinem Gehirn wider und machte ein vernünftiges Überlegen nahezu unmöglich.

“Seguchi Tohma.“

Er kannte diese Stimme. Da war er sich ganz sicher, doch er war immer noch so benommen, dass er sich einfach nicht erinnern konnte. Mühsam zwang er sich dazu, sich auf sein Gegenüber zu konzentrieren und obwohl sich zu seinen Kopfschmerzen nun auch noch Übelkeit gesellte, blinzelte er entschlossen gegen das Licht an, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, seinen Gesprächspartner zu erkennen.

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich über deine Anwesenheit freue.“

Langsam schälte sich ein Umriss aus den Schatten, aus dem schließlich ein bekanntes Gesicht wurde.

“Aizawa?“

 

~~~

 

Die fassungslose Ungläubigkeit in Tohma Stimme war Balsam für Aizawas geschundene Seele. Endlich war es soweit. Nach all diesen Monaten quälender Ungewissheit, ob er jemals wieder würde laufen können, nach all den Schmerzen und Strapazen, die er hatte ertragen müssen, um ohne Rollstuhl auskommen zu können... nach all dieser Zeit war endlich der Tag der Abrechnung gekommen.

Und er würde jede Sekunde davon genießen.

Aber noch war der Musiker viel zu benommen von den Betäubungsmitteln, die ihm verabreicht worden waren. In diesem Zustand war er für Aizawa völlig wertlos, denn schließlich sollte Tohma seine Bestrafung bei vollem Bewusstsein erleben.

Der junge Mann zog sich an den Rand des Lichtkreises zurück, einen seiner Helfer heran winkend, die schweigend von der Dunkelheit verborgen auf seine Befehle warteten. Ein knapper Befehl und kurz darauf reichten scheinbar körperlose Hände einen randvollen Wassereimer an den Sänger weiter, den dieser ohne zu zögern genüsslich über seinem Gefangenen ausleerte.

 

~~~

 

Das eisige Wasser zerschlug mit gnadenloser Endgültigkeit die Reste des Dämmerzustandes, der seinen Geist gefangen hielt und brachte Tohma so unvermittelt in die Wirklichkeit zurück, dass er seine Wahrnehmung dem abrupten Wechsel kaum anzupassen vermochte.

Während er noch um darum kämpfte, in einem Meer aus auf ihn einstürmenden Eindrücken einen Halt zu finden, fühlte er auf einmal eine Hand in seinen Haaren. Unnachgiebige Finger gruben sich in die nassen Strähnen, gaben ihm einen Vorgeschmack auf das, was kommen würde und gleich darauf wurde sein Kopf so heftig zurückgerissen, dass er meinte, seine Nackenwirbel knacken zu hören.

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und ehe er es verhindern konnte, entschlüpfte ein kaum hörbares Wimmern seinen halb geöffneten Lippen.

Dieses erste Zeichen von Schwäche jagte eine Welle der Erregung durch Aizawas angeschlagenen Körper und so beugte er sich begierig vor, um sich nicht die kleinste Regung von Unbehagen entgehen zu lassen. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet? Wie lange sich nach genau diesem Ausdruck von Schmerz und Verwirrung in den verhassten meergrünen Augen des Keyboarders gesehnt, die ansonsten nur Stolz und Arroganz widerspiegelten?

„Aizawa! Was soll dieser Unsinn?!“ Die erstaunlich schroffe Stimme des Musikers unterbrach seine Tagträume. Tohma hatte anscheinend die letzten Fesseln des Betäubungsmittels abgeschüttelt, es war ihm gelungen, die Schmerzen in Kopf und Händen in dem hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins einzuschließen. Sein Gesicht trug nun wieder die übliche Maske aus Überheblichkeit und Selbstbewusstsein, die Aizawa immer schon bis zur Weißglut gereizt hatte und in diesem den Wunsch weckte, seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten auf der Stelle zu töten.

Doch so weit durfte er sich nicht gehen lassen. Es ging schließlich um die Erfüllung all seiner Träume. Er war so nahe daran wie nie zuvor und diesen Triumph würde er sich von niemandem nehmen lassen. Noch nicht einmal von Seguchi Tohma, der es in seiner natürlichen Arroganz geradezu darauf angelegt zu haben schien, ihn bis zum Äußersten zu treiben.

“Binden Sie mich auf der Stelle los!“ Tohma zerrte vergeblich an den Fesseln, die viel zu stramm um seine wundgescheuerten Handgelenke saßen und funkelte den vor ihm Stehenden wütend an. „Was soll das?!“ Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen und ein spöttisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge. „Sind Sie etwa immer noch wütend wegen unseres kleinen Missverständnisses? Wie kann man nur so nachtragend sein!“

Aizawas Reaktion erfolgte so prompt, dass sie regelrecht vorhersehbar war.

Seine Hand schnellte vor, traf mit voller Wucht auf Tohmas Wangenknochen und riss dessen Kopf zur Seite. Ein gequälter Aufschrei war die Folge und Aizawa, der versäumt hatte, mit der anderen Hand loszulassen, blickte für einige Sekunden verblüfft auf die blonden Strähnen, die er zwischen den Fingern zurückbehalten hatte, bevor er sich mit einem höhnischen Grinsen an seinen Gefangenen wandte.

“Tststs... Warum tust du dir das an, Tohma? Diese Schmerzen hättest du dir wirklich ersparen können, wärest du nur ein klein wenig vernünftiger.“

Tohma blinzelte die Tränen fort, die ihm nach dem Schlag unwillkürlich in die Augen gestiegen waren und starrte seinen Peiniger mit einem unverkennbaren Ausdruck mörderischer Wut auf dem Gesicht an.

“Dafür mache ich Sie fertig, Aizawa. Und diesmal werde ich die Angelegenheit nicht so schlampig handhaben wie beim letzten Mal.“

Aizawa warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzhaft. Das er damit nicht nur sich selbst überraschte, konnte er deutlich an dem ungläubigen Ausdruck sehen, der sich in Tohmas Blick widerspiegelte.

“Das ist wirklich köstlich!“ Übergangslos wurde er wieder ernst. „Mir scheint, du hast immer noch nicht begriffen, warum du hier bist. Dabei ist die Beantwortung dieser Frage nun wirklich nicht besonders schwierig.“

Tohma starrte ihn weiterhin unverwandt an. „Was wollen Sie?“

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich von dir will, Tohma.“ Aizawa strich mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über den Bluterguss, der sich allmählich auf der linken Wange des Präsidenten bildete und lächelte kalt, als dieser unwillkürlich seiner Berührung auszuweichen versuchte.

„Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen. Und heute ist der Tag, an dem sie beglichen wird.“

 

~~~

 

Ein eiskalter Hauch drohenden Unheils strich durch Tohmas Inneres und legte sich mit klammen Fingern um seine Seele.

Schon lange hatte er befürchtet, eines Tages für seinen Mordversuch an Aizawa bezahlen zu müssen, doch er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass sein damaliges Opfer ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Der Sänger war für ihn nichts weiter gewesen als ein unreifer, von sich selbst eingenommener Ignorant, zu beschränkt, um die Tragweite seiner Handlungen in ihrer Gänze ermessen zu können und daher unfähig, einen genügend komplexen Plan auszuarbeiten, der es ihm erlauben würde, Rache zu nehmen.

Wie es schien, hatte er sich geirrt, doch das konnte, durfte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, wenn er dieses Zusammentreffen überleben wollte. Seine Erfahrungen als Geschäftsmann kamen ihm nun zugute und Tohma nutzte seine durch jahrelange Übung erlangte Fähigkeit, auch in den ausweglosesten Situationen die Fassung zu bewahren, um seine Angst so gut es ging zu kaschieren.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur noch einmal, Aizawa. Was wollen Sie?“

Der Sänger sah lange Minuten auf ihn hinunter, dann meinte er mit einer Stimme, die vor Hass und Abscheu kaum wiederzuerkennen war: „Ich will dich am Boden sehen. Ich will, dass dich ebenso zerstören, wie du mich zerstört hast.“

Tohma holte schockiert Atem, doch Aizawa gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen. Die Dämme waren gebrochen. Er war am Zug und er würde Tohma nie wieder die Führung übernehmen lassen.

„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du um Gnade winseln und ich werde es genießen, die Scherben deiner ach so strahlenden Persönlichkeit unter meinen Füßen zu Staub zu zermahlen.“

“Das glaube ich nicht“, gab Tohma mit kalter Stimme zurück, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, das sich ein leises Zittern in seiner Stimme niederschlug. Soviel Hass...

„Oh, das solltest du aber.“ Aizawa brachte seinen Mund so dicht wie möglich an Tohmas Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen perfekt geformte Ohrmuschel. Tohma wandte angeekelt den Kopf ab, doch Aizawa ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Mit zärtlichen Fingerspitzen strich er das immer noch nasse Haar zurück und flüsterte: „Du bist absolut hilflos, Tohma. Sieh es doch endlich ein. Gewöhne dich an dieses Gefühl. In deinem Leben wird es nie wieder Platz für etwas anderes geben außer Verzweiflung und Selbsthass.“

Abrupt richtete er sich auf und schob die Hand in die Hosentasche.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.“

Tohmas Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er das Klappmesser in Aizawas Hand sah, doch der Sänger benutzte es lediglich, um die Fesseln zu durchtrennen, mit denen seine rechte Hand an den Stuhl gefesselt war. Anschließend holte er zwei kleine Gegenstände hervor, die er seinem Gefangenen in die Hand drückte.

Verwundert blickte der Keyboarder auf die beiden Würfel in seiner Hand. „Ich verstehe nicht...“

„Was du damit tun sollst? Oh, das ist ganz einfach. Ich erkläre es dir gleich. Aber vorher möchte ich dir noch jemanden vorstellen.“

Aizawa hob die Hand und im gleichen Augenblick flammten unzählige Neonröhren auf und tauchten die komplette Halle in gnadenlose Helligkeit.

Tohma kniff gepeinigt die Augen zusammen als der plötzliche Wechsel der Lichtverhältnisse die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zu neuem Leben entfachte und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Aufstöhnen.

„Sieh dich um, Tohma.“

Der Musiker gehorchte unter Schwierigkeiten und erkannte erschrocken, wie aussichtslos seine Lage tatsächlich war.

Aizawa war nicht allein. Eine Gruppe von dunkel gekleideten Männern bildete einen lockeren Kreis um Tohma und seinen Peiniger, reglos wie Statuen, unheimlich in ihrem eisigen Schweigen. Sie mussten schon lange da stehen, ohne das er etwas davon gemerkt hatte und Tohma fühlte, wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde. Diese Situation erinnerte ihn zu sehr an das, was Aizawa mit Shuichi getan hatte und die Vermutungen, die sich ihm unwillkürlich aufdrängten, ließen ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

 

~~~

 

Er hatte es verstanden, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Aizawa konnte die Panik in den Augen des anderen erkennen und seine Seele genoss die Macht, die er für sich entdeckt hatte, wie einen warmen, wohltuenden Regen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich großzügig und lasse dich dein Schicksal selbst bestimmen.“ Aizawa wies auf die Männer und lächelte so freundlich, dass es Tohma den Magen umdrehte. „Ich bin sicher, du hast längst die Zusammenhänge erkannt. Zwölf Männer, zwölf Augen auf den Würfeln. Würfele und bestimme selbst, wie viele von ihnen ihren Spaß mit dir haben werden.“

„Das kannst du nicht tun!“

Verwundert zog Aizawa die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du hattest kein Problem damit, mich vor einen Wagen zu stoßen, in der eindeutigen Absicht, mich umzubringen. Und das alles nur, weil du diesen Mörder vor seiner gerechten Strafe beschützen wolltest. Sag mir, Tohma. War er das wert?“

„Du widerlicher...“

„Aber, aber... Solch harsche Worte aus solch einem wunderschönen Mund.“ Aizawa strich zärtlich über die Wange des blonden Musikers und konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren, als Tohma ihm einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf. „Es gibt keinen Ausweg, also wehr dich nicht länger. Sei vernünftig und nutzte die Chance, die ich dir gebe. Wenn du ganz viel Glück hast, erhalten nur zwei von meinen Freunden die Möglichkeit, hautnah an eine Legende heranzukommen. Wenn du allerdings Pech hast...“

Aizawa beendete diesen Satz nicht, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Tohma hatte endlich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Bestrafung erfasst und die offensichtliche Grauen, dass sich in den wunderschönen Augen des Musikers widerspiegelte, brachte Aizawa dazu, sich ein klein wenig mit seinem Schicksal zu versöhnen.

„Nun? Was sagst du? Es gibt keinen anderen Weg für dich, außer mein Spiel einzugehen und glaube mir, auf die eine andere Weise wirst du wählen.“

Er schnippte mit den Fingern und einer der Männer kam mit langsamen Schritten näher, bis er so dicht an Tohma herangetreten war, dass dieser die übelkeiterregende Mischung aus kaltem Rauch und billigem Schnaps riechen konnte, die dieser Mann wie eine undurchdringliche Wolke mit sich herumtrug.“

„Aber um es dir so einfach wie möglich zu machen, gebe ich dir noch eine Entscheidungshilfe. Wenn du dich weigerst, auf mein Spiel einzugehen, dann wird mein Freund dir sämtliche Finger brechen und danach wird jeder einzelne von ihnen seine Chance erhalten, dich zum schreien zu bringen.“

Ihre Blicke verflochten sich ineinander, abschätzend, die Möglichkeiten wägend, dann schloss Tohma für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Augen und Aizawa wusste, er hatte gewonnen.

„Ich wusste, du würdest zur Vernunft kommen.“ Der Sänger lächelte wohlwollend, strich Tohma noch einmal liebevoll durch die zerzausten Haare, dann wandte er sich ab und humpelte schwerfällig dem Ausgang entgegen.

Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog, war das trostlose Klappern der Würfel, die auf den kalten Betonboden fielen.

 

ENDE


End file.
